smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Band!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After Bob, Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy and Toad watch a live concert performance on TV hosted by popular band duo, Ami and Yumi, they decide to form their own band! _________________________ In the living room, Bob, Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy and Toad are watching a live concert performance. Bob: This s*** is great! Joseph: Yeah! I think Ami and Yumi are the best band duo! Cody: They used to have a show on Cartoon Network you know! Junior: True! I think they’re awesome! Bob: Hey guys. What if we had a band of our own? Cody: That would actually sound awesome! Joseph: I agree! Junior: Yeah! We’d have lots of fans! Jeffy: Unlike fans who act very immature and don’t respect other people’s opinions. (Jeffy glances at the camera.) Junior: So, what should we name our band? Bob: I don’t know. Maybe we’ll come up with a name soon. Joseph: Hey, Bob? Did you used to have a career? Bob: Well, I used to have a rapping career. It went horribly. Bob flashbacks to Darkest Hour stealing his fans, his friends rejecting him at the cafe and SMG4 Mario performing “Nobody Cares!”. The flashback ends. Toad: Well, I think our band will turn out very well! Junior: I hope so! The five leave. Meanwhile. At a recording studio located in Japan, an unknown figure is seen looking up a list of different cities. Another one is seen looking at instruments. ???: So, “CENSORED”? Where should we host our next concert? ???: I don’t know. We already did a lot such as Charleston, Tokyo, Greenbrier. and others! Eventually, ??? sets her sights on one. ???: Hey, “CENSORED”! I found this particular one we haven’t been to yet! Perhaps, we can do this one! ???: Ok! That looks like it would be a perfect area! I’ll go get our band equipment! ???: Ok! ??? turns out to be looking at Pensacola. Meanwhile. Back in Pensacola, Junior and the others are outside. Joseph: So, how should we get the instruments? Bob: I don’t know! My rap career didn’t involve instruments! Only microphones! Suddenly, a car pulls over and an anthropomorphic dog wearing a hat exits. Junior: Is that a dog? Joseph: Well, It sure isn’t Parappa. ???: Hello, there! Bob: Hi! Toad: Who are you? ???: Well, I am I.M.A Sureshot! I act as a salesman and I heard you needed instruments? Bob: Yeah! Junior: How did you know? A flashback starts showing I.M.A Sureshot listening to Junior and his friends from a tree. The branch suddenly snaps and he falls to the ground. The flashback ends. I.M.A Sureshot: Oh, don’t mind that! Anyways, I have some instruments for you! Cody: You do? I.M.A Sureshot: Yes! Junior: How much does it cost? I.M.A Sureshot: $935,992.39! Bob: WHAT?!?! Cody: THAT S*** IS EXPENSIVE! Junior: Hang on. I know where to get the money! Junior leaves. Meanwhile. Johnny Old Boy is seen in a building with his money. Johnny Old Boy: Nice! I have gotten loads of money! I’ll be buying lots of lasaga with this! Suddenly, Junior pushes over some boxes, making noise. Johnny Old Boy: What was that? That better not be Garfoogle messing with my ruler! Johnny Old Boy leaves. Junior then appears, swipes the money and leaves. When Johnny Old Boy returns, he glitches when he sees the money is gone. Johnny Old Boy: WHERE THE F*** DID MY MONEY GO?!?!? Garfoogle enters. Garfoogle: Hey, Johnny Old Boy! Johnny Old Boy: COME HERE, YOU PIECE OF S*** CAT! Johnny Old Boy chases after Garfoogle with his ruler. Meanwhile. Junior reappears with the money. Junior: Ok! Here’s the money! I.M.A Sureshot takes the money. I.M.A Sureshot: Thanks! Here they are! I.M.A Sureshot gives the five the instruments. Junior: Thanks for the instruments! I.M.A Sureshot: You’re welcome! See you later! I.M.A Sureshot enters his car and drives off. I.M.A Sureshot: Heh. Suckers. Instruments normally cost only $40. I.M.A Sureshot laughs evilly as he drives off. Junior: Well, we finally got the instruments! Cody: Nice! Bob: Soon, we can start our band! Toad: Yeah! Jeffy: I can’t wait for us to perform! The five leave. Meanwhile. At some unknown place, we see a humongous demonic looking castle called Mordhaus. The camera zooms into the interior where we see a gang of five death metal band members. Nathan Explosion: So, Yeah. We need to find another place to hold our band tour. Toki: I know! Our band, Dethklok is the most popular death metal band in the world! Murderface: Yeah! I already got money to pay for beer! Skwisgaar: Pretty much. Ever since Adult Swim cancelled our show and rejected our petition for a 5th season, all we’ve been doing is entertaining our fans in just this place. Pickles: Yeah! We need to take our popularity to the next level! Nathan Explosion: Hey, Jean-Pierre! We need the TV remote! A horribly deformed chef held together by stitches enters the room with a TV remote. Jean-Pierre: Here you go, Dethklok! Jean-Pierre leaves as Nathan Explosion turns on the TV. A commercial behind playing. Announcer: Do you like Outback Steakhouse, but don’t think their portions are big enough? Then head to Outback Steakhouse EXTREME! A tray of bloomin’ onions are seen. Announcer: Instead of bloomin’ onions, WE SERVE BLOOMIN’ PUMPKINS! The bloomin’ onion are crushed by a massive bloomin’ pumpkin. An elephant is later seen getting shoved into a massive meat grinder and is shredded into a steak. Announcer: We serve 50 lbs. worth of steak made from elephants! An elephant noise is heard as the screen cuts to liquor being poured into a soda with ranch being squirted in before being shaken. Announcer: And for drinks, we serve malt liquor mixed with ranch dressing! The screen cuts to the exterior of the restaurant. Announcer: So come on down to Outback Steakhouse Extreme! PUNISH! YOUR! TOILET! The commercial ends. Toki: Woah! That was cool! Nathan Explosion: Yeah. It was brutal. Murderface: Agreed! I can’t wait to punish my toilet! Skwisgaar: Yeah, but we still need to find a new area to play our concerts. Another commercial plays. Announcer: Are any one of you feeling like you want to live somewhere where there is more people? Then move over to Pensacola, Florida! There’s a lot of stuff there like speaking to prime minister, Crash Bandicoot, observing the Golden Mario statue, talking to RH and more! So come down and move here today! Nathan Explosion: Well, guys. It looks like we found the place for our concert! _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the con-artist dog I.M.A Sureshot. However, his debut is set to be in "The Pest That Came to Dinner". * This is the first episode in "The Battle of the Bands Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Battle of the Bands Arc! Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Garfoogle Episodes Category:Nathan Explosion Episodes Category:Toki Wartooth Episodes Category:William Murderface Episodes Category:Pickles the Drummer Episodes Category:Skwisgaar Skwigelf Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Jean Pierre Episodes